


Про избавление от вредных привычек

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Ричи бросает курить, находятся советчики и непрошеные помощники, злобные, но очень эффективные.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Про избавление от вредных привычек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Highlander 2020.

– Чего мрачный такой? – Митос кивнул Джо у стойки и плюхнулся на стул напротив Дункана.

Тот возмутительным образом проигнорировал вопрос, но вместо него ответил подошедший к их столику Джо.

– Ричи бросает курить, – едва заметно хмыкнул он, выставив выпивку перед Митосом.

– И что? – не понял Митос.

– Дункан даёт ему полезные советы, но они не работают.

Митос пожал плечами:

– Пусть дальше курит, было б из-за чего переживать.

Дункан бросил укоризненный взгляд на Джо, тот послушно смутился.

– Ну да, я сам сказал, что больше не буду его отмазывать перед полицией, – нехотя признал он.

– Что случилось? – Митос перевёл взгляд с одного на другого.

– Полиция нашла пепел рядом с одним обезглавленным трупом и как-то ухитрилась откопать, что пепел этой же марки сигарет был на месте убийства с обезглавливанием в Миннеаполисе и в Тусоне тоже, – пояснил Дункан.

– Ого, сколько успешных поединков, – умилился Митос. – Растёт малыш.

– А теперь копы считают, что тут орудует маньяк, – Дункан хмуро на него покосился, – и передали дело в федеральное бюро расследований.

– Пусть каждую неделю курит другие сигареты – и нет проблемы, – легкомысленно посоветовал Митос.

– Есть ещё окурки и ДНК на них, – вздохнул Доусон.

– Тогда надо бросать, – сдался древнейший.

– А я о чём! – возмутился Дункан.

***

Ричи очнулся в гараже – связанный, скованный наручниками и подвешенный за перекладину. Он заполошно оглянулся; последнее, что он помнил – это ощущение Зова, а потом перед глазами всё поплыло. Но тут дверь открылась, и вошёл Митос с огромным, однако по виду достаточно лёгким пакетом.

Ричи испытал неимоверное облегчение, но одновременно с этим тут же ему стало сильно не по себе.

– Эй, что происходит? – спросил он, стараясь не выдать голосом волнения.

– Дункан сказал, что ты бросаешь курить.

– И что?

– Вот, решил помочь, – исключительно недобро усмехнулся Митос.

– Не надо! – Ричи дёрнулся в путах, но связали его на совесть. – Я сам!

– Надо было слушать добрых советов Дункана и Джо. А теперь будет по-плохому. – С этими словами Митос вытряхнул на пол содержимое пакета, и Ричи увидел, что в нём были сигаретные блоки – очень-очень много блоков.

Сколько там пачек, а уж сколько сигарет в них – Ричи даже страшно было представить.

– Я… я не буду! – запротестовал он.

– Безусловно, – согласился Митос, вскрыл первую пачку, чиркнул зажигалкой и поджёг всю пачку целиком, вместе с упаковкой.

– Что ты делаешь? – ошеломлённо спросил Ричи, наблюдая, как Митос складывает у его ног горкой несколько пачек и под самый низ подсовывает уже горящую.

– Костерок, – ухмыльнулся Митос, доставая из кармана и натягивая респиратор.

– Эй, там же полиэтилен снаружи! – возмутился Ричи. – Он ядовитый!

– От отравления никотином ты быстрее загнёшься, – «утешил» его Митос.

Он не стал мелочиться и подкинул в огонь целый блок. От костра уже нещадно дымило и чадило. И воняло. Ричи начал кашлять. Митос наблюдал за ним с нескрываемым любопытством.

– Тошнота уже есть? Голова кружится? – поинтересовался он.

Ричи возмущённо мотнул головой, и тут его скрутило судорогой, вырвавшей из груди короткий вскрик. А когда чуть попустило, то, казалось, живот превратился в сплошной комок боли. Пару минут спустя Ричи проблевался себе на ноги, но ни малейшего облегчения это не принесло. Глаза заливал холодный липкий пот, сердце колотилось как бешеное.

– Садист! – зло выплюнул Ричи, но Митос пропустил это замечание мимо ушей.

– Как-то медленно симптомы проявляются, – озабоченно пробормотал он и добавил в костёр ещё пару блоков.

Ричи снова начала бить судорога, ещё несколько раз начиналась рвота, он задыхался от вонючего ядовитого дыма, но вскорости накатила слабость, всё поплыло перед глазами, и вроде бы даже стало чуточку полегче. С этой мыслью Ричи умер в первый раз.

– Я всё понял! – взмолился он после третьего. – Я больше не буду! Честное слово! Да меня уже только от одного запаха мутить начинает!

– Возможно, – кивнул Митос и широким жестом обвёл ещё не использованные блоки. – Но не зря же я всё это покупал. Будем закреплять условный рефлекс.

– О не-е-ет, – простонал Ричи, закатывая глаза.

***

– Зачем ты с ним так? – укоризненно поинтересовался Дункан.

Несмотря на глубокое осуждение методов друга, дармовую выпивку за их успешность он всё же заслужил, так что они опять сидели в баре у Джо, и Дункан угощал.

– Он хотел бросить курить? – уточнил Митос. – Он бросил. Что не так?

Дункан только страдальчески вздохнул.

– И откуда у тебя только такие креативные идеи берутся? – спросил он.

– Я когда-то так Сайласа от объедания отучал, – улыбнувшись забавному воспоминанию, ответил Митос.

– Что?! – чуть не поперхнулся пивом Дункан.

– Он голодал в детстве, а когда мы стали… – Митос замялся, подбирая более приличную формулировку, – когда еды у нас стало хоть завались, то каждый раз обжирался так, что потом сутки не мог с лежака встать и на коня сесть. Да и редкая лошадь его уже на себе выдерживала.

– И что вы? – Дункан вообще предпочёл бы как можно меньше знать о бытии Митоса Всадником, но тут сложно было удержаться.

– Да то же самое: связали и набивали жрачкой как гуся на откорм, пока у него брюхо не лопалось. Так десяток-другой раз подряд помер и научился знать меру.

– Ну у вас и способы, – покачал головой Дункан.

– Какой век, такие и способы. Зато действенные.

На это Дункану возразить было нечего.

– Так выпьем за избавление от вредных привычек по методике бронзового века? – прищурился Митос.

Дункан вынужденно кивнул и поднял свой бокал. С такими друзьями и без врагов можно обойтись.


End file.
